


There Was a Time Before Us

by mytimehaspassed



Category: Savages (2012), Savages - All Media Types, Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O’s never been called a victim before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a Time Before Us

**THERE WAS A TIME BEFORE US**  
SAVAGES  
Ben/O/Chon  
 **WARNINGS** : Spoilers for (mostly) the movie.   
**NOTES** : Part of this ficmix right [here.](http://mytimehaspassed.tumblr.com/post/37076138645)

**I.**

O’s never been called a victim before. 

On the Indian reservation, with the steel of the handcuffs sliding clean over her dirty wrists, the police handling her like a criminal, she squints and sees a mass of bodies and sirens and lights. The boys get their own escorts, gloved hands pushing their heads down so they slide sticky into the back of a black and white, and there are voices rising over the noise of helicopters and engines, and she can’t make out what anybody’s saying, and the officer touching her feels hard and unkind. 

Her lips are shredded and she can taste blood in her mouth and she wishes someone had given her sunglasses or something because she keeps squinting and squinting, like maybe if Ben or Chon had thought to grab her Fendi’s before they met her out here, but it’s such a ridiculous, wanton thought that she can’t help but laugh, once, just once, right before she starts to sob. 

O’s never been called a victim before, but she guesses it’s never too late to start. 

 

**II.**

Chon was born a killer. 

That’s it, that’s the joke. 

 

**III.**

Ben doesn’t mind being the moral compass. He’s rather fond of it, actually, especially considering the years of thought he’s put into issues like war and rape and famine, the years of growing, the years of smoking.

O comes to him at night, high, and lets him talk for hours about anything he wants. He rants and she kisses him sweetly, softly, and counts the number of times he falters, his breath catching in his throat at the way she moves her fingers, her mouth, her tongue. 

Chon doesn’t usually come to him at night, but when he does come, Ben doesn’t say a word. 

 

**IV.**

They all touch, not just O. 

It’s something that Ben’s never been afraid of, that Chon got used to in the desert. 

It’s something that O started, and maybe that’s what the problem was, maybe that’s why they went down the way they did. And O’s never asked the boys how they felt about it, whether they wanted this or not, whether Elena was right about them. 

And maybe she’s not afraid of what the answer might be, though. 

Maybe she’s just not sure she’d be able to bear the words. 

 

**V.**

They’re okay, though. 

Africa or Indonesia or whatever is nice this time of year.


End file.
